halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:SPARTAN Group Omega
Omega mentioned in HFS? *On Page 20 of the book Halo: First Strike, Red-Team uncovered a weapons crate designated as "HIGHCOM ARMORY OMEGA". SPARTAN WILL, who found the crate, commented, "HQ must have sent reinforcements at some point...". This was on the world Reach during its siege by the Covenant on August 30, 2552. -- Esemono 00:53, 16 November 2006 (UTC) Looks like the Cheif isn't the only one with catchy one liners.--prophit of war 15:36, 23 December 2006 (UTC) :what? Cheers, 49 Proximal Secantoracle] 15:48, 23 December 2006 (UTC) Who the heck posted the last paragraph? Who ever posted the last paragraph knows nothing about the game what so ever. First of the game is developed by Ensemble Studios. It takes place befor Halo 1, Thats right im pretty sure the Spartan IIIs where not active at the start of the UNSC Covenant war. Also that was a trailer and there is no fact it's in the game of anything. Omega I think that Omega is merely a unit of forces aboard the Spirit of Fire, and that it just happens to contain Spartans. there are marines in the background of the Spartans, and i'd say they're part of Spartan Group Omega too. it's probably just headed by the Spartans. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------RE: OMEGA I truly beleive that these are Spartan II's. Fall of Reach talks about how the Spartans were split up for long periods of time, traveling to many different parts of the galaxy to complete and accomplish different assignments and missions. The first time I saw the trailer, I was under the assumption bungie and ensamble were telling the story of just that. Another team on assignment in another part of the galaxy. It really makes the most sense to me. -greg / numba1goalie@yahoo.com Spartan Group Omega from the third spartan 2 class hey just saying its possible im not good on the time line of it but is it possible Automatic Battle Rifles? Those Battle Rifles looked automatic. Well, they did to me anyway. If you watch and listen closely, the Marines in the trailer were just firing them in controlled bursts. Should that be noted? Stop with the guessing! I'm fixing this article up a bit. There is no proof that the Omega group Spartans are S-II, they could be S-IV who are made in the same way the S-III were supposed to be made (clones of S-II). And I doubt the whole game will be at the start of the war...this looks like it could be Reach. And I bet the "HICOM OMEGA" thing from First Strike was for the Spartan Group Omega...also, the armor looks more like the Mk VI than Mk V (the Mk IV is identical to the Mk V but with a smaller backpack) --MLG Cheehwawa **It has been confirmed to be set in the Harvest System and takes place within the first 10 years of the war. Grizzlei 17:44, 2 August 2007 (UTC) I'm sorry Cheehwawa but thats the most proposterus thing i have ever heard, are you on something? In theory this is set before the SPARTAN-IIIs had finished training, the SPARTAN-IIIs aren't clones of SPARTAN-IIs, no such thing as SPARTAN-IVs exist, it is set before Mk. V was even created, never mind the MK. VI and as Tony mentioned its not set on Reach (there was no Omega group on Reach, were they battled during fall of Reach was temperate and not snowy). I think you need to go read somethings through. --Ajax 013 18:15, 2 August 2007 (UTC) I know If they go by the book there will be 3 spartans. It says in halo fall of reach right before the mission to capture a prophet is explained that there are THREE spartans too far away to be recalled. That was Grey team they were talking about and if I remember correctly,that was said in 2552 and the Second Battle of Harvest took place in 2531.Grey team might have been in SPARTAN Group Omega but it is unknown as of now.Plus,a group is made of 5 or more so it can't just be Grey Team that might be apart of Omega.SPARTAN-177 21:58, 7 October 2008 (UTC) What I want to know is how the game will handle dying for the Spartans, since the books already gave a count of the dead and missing soldiers before the Fall of Reach. Maybe they will just have them go the cryo chambers. Also, unless they have the Spartans leave before the Flood (which are confirmed for the game) come, I would have to agree about them possibly being Grey Team, or at least Grey Team being the only Spartans that are still left on the planet then. The Gamer 13 We know that the only two Spartans to go truly MIA before 2552 were Randall, in 2532, and Shiela in 2544, and Shiela died. That doesn't leave a lot of "dying spartan" slots to fill. Perhaps there are no canon Spartan deaths in this game? If so, that would be a first... --Councillor Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 08:02, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Do you guys not know? How long has it taken you to realise that this could be 'any' SPARTAN-II and that they only fought as Omega for this campaign. For all we kno this could be James,Malcom,Issac Joshua who ever so stop makin conspriacy theories bout how they are Class IIs ODST Joshie Well we know 3 now so that leaves probably 2 left to be a known one.Mandalorian Fleet Master Sith-venator Wavingstrider Shields I may seem ignorant here but what evidence is there that they have shields? I haven't seen any videos or interviews that show any proof of shielding. Spoiler Warning! When Spartan units go down in the game, you will have to wait untill their health is up to 50% or more then move near them with any other unit to revive them. When you first encounter Spartans in the game, 3 of them are already on the ground when the mission starts, they are -identified as Alice-130, Jerome-092 and Douglas-042, in the next mission you get reinforced by Spartan Group Omega, none of them can be named by clicking on the unit, they are simply named Spartan: Omega Group. MAJOR SPOILERS: At the end of Halo Wars, only the 3 named Spartans are with you, at the end of the game the Spirit of Fire has to Sacrifice it's FTL core, making the voyage home take "Years if not decades" and most of the crew are put in cryo. So most likely the trip home takes just over 20 years, making the Spirit of Fire return after the events of Halo 1, 2 and 3. --King Asta 17:19, 20 February 2009 (UTC)